


First Time

by Maldrea



Category: a new calamity
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex, Ganon - Freeform, Ganondorf - Freeform, NSFW, Sex, Underworld, a new calamity - Freeform, anc, linke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldrea/pseuds/Maldrea
Summary: Linke and Ganondorf take things a step further and get to know each other on a more intimate level. This is an extra scene from the comic A New Calamity, which you can read at anewcalamity.tuppencecomic.com.
Relationships: Ganlinke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Va Ehenív was constructed in 2004 by Nina Kristine-Johnson.

It was quiet in the little cave. It was nothing more than a hole in the ground over which a fallen column lay, but to Linke and Ganondorf it was as good as home. It kept out the ashes ever falling over the burning landscape of the Underworld, and the ground beneath was soft with red moss, one of the few plants that grew here. A shaft of red light fell from a crack in the earthen ceiling and just allowed them to see each others' faces. Ganondorf stared up at the light, his golden eyes flickering at each dust mote that glinted before him. Linke watched him, wondering what he saw in his mind's eye. 

Their warden, Va Devlan, was away, scheming up new tortures and puzzles for them. But for now, they were safe, and alone.

Time did not pass in the same way here as it did in the waking world. Time passed in events rather than in increments, and so they never seemed to have reason to become bored. In the Underground they had much to explore; they walked until they found the boundary walls; they climbed mountains, looked down into boiling lava pools, and swam in black lakes of tepid water. All the while they talked, exchanging their languages slowly, word by word. Linke could now speak Va Ehenív; Ganondorf could speak her modern Hylian. Both spoke in a stilted way in each others' tongue.

Before, they'd fought for some sort of dominance, but after learning each others' movements so well, fighting became pointless. No one won. 

Then they'd tried fighting Va Devlan, but that was pointless, too.

Then Linke had come on to him, and there was a new game to play.

"Ganon-lauka," Linke said, sitting a bit closer to him. They were both fully clothed, though they had discarded their weapons beside them. She smiled up at him. "Touch me."

Ganondorf's eyes slid in their sockets to look at her, but his body went rigid and his face froze in a smile. He let out a soft groan, and slowly turned, as if his joints needed oiling. It took so little to make him nervous. She had that effect on him. 

Power. He was still so attracted to power. It was in another body now, this seemingly fragile body. He was too big for a body like that. He had to be careful with her, and that made him nervous. He didn't want to hurt her and set off their fighting again. He gently tugged her onto his lap and nuzzled her chin up with his nose, breathing hotly on her neck. She giggled and ducked her head as if to avoid it, but only barely. 

She took his huge hands and put them on her flat chest. Ganondorf snuffed a laugh. He'd touched her chest before and seen down her shirt on a few occasions. He knew there was nothing there but scars. Still, she seemed to like being touched there. He felt her chest rise and fall, and her heart beat. "Little warrior."

"Old demon." She tilted her head and kissed him, a little laugh on her lips. She always laughed when she kissed him, probably in embarrassment at avoiding that nose of his. She called it a "beak." 

Then she pushed him down, straddling his belly, which in turn made him laugh in delight. He didn't bother to pretend it was because he allowed it; in truth, her strength bested his. That was the lovely power of the Triforce. Power could overcome Wisdom fairly easily. He loved it. It puzzled him why he enjoyed it so. A change of pace, perhaps? 

She held his hands above his head, and pinned him there. He closed his eyes and a beatific smile came over his face. So good to let go. So good to give up control. "Bite me."

Linke leaned down and sank her teeth into his shoulder, forcing a groan out of him. She moved a hand up to his kinky, tangled hair and pulled. His eyes rolled back and he moaned. 

After a few good bites, the little Hylian woman let him go and shifted back to tease the bulge in his pants, sitting firmly on it. She fixed her eyes on his and grinned. "I want you inside me."

He opened his eyes and his brows furrowed as he smiled with sympathy. "Brave Linke-skir, I am too big for you."

"All men think they're huge. Let's see what you've got." And before he knew it she was sitting on his thighs. She undid his belt and pulled back the fabric covering his groin. His cheeks darkened. He wore a scrap of a loincloth, tucked into itself at the waist. She unwound it and dropped it on his thigh and his cock sprang up. She pulled a face. "... huh."

"Kaf?" A bead of sweat glistened on his cheek. There was nothing wrong with him, he reassured himself.

Linke peered down. "Nothing." She gave his shaft a curious poke and watched it spring back into position, then wrapped her hand around it. Ganondorf pressed his lips together in a smile, watching her with amusement.

He relaxed, now that he knew she was in no hurry, and put his hands behind his head. "Explore if you like, little hero." 

But a second later she spat in her hand and started working him up and down slowly, her thumb stroking his tip with each upstroke. He gasped and whimpered in surprise. "L-linke!"

"Zoras have two, I mean," Linke said, ignoring his pleading tone and continuing her erotic massage in her warm little hand. "A possy and a cock. And if you ride one the other's going to be rubbing you up. They're thinner, though."

"Ne? Ne?" His mind swirled as he tried to keep up with her words. She'd had him in her hands for less than a minute and already she seemed to know exactly what to do to make him want to scream. His jaw fell open and his eyes rolled back.

She stopped and wiped her hand on her pants. He gawked at her, his cock twitching in surprise at the interruption.

She stood, stepped aside, and heeled off her boots. She undid her trouser drawstrings and let them fall. She wore skin-tight shorts under that, and pulled them down. Ganondorf stared at her ass, just poking out under the edge of her long undershirt, which she didn't remove.

Then she squatted down on his thighs again, and he took a good long look between her legs with a smile. Her thighs and groin were covered in a soft down of hair she'd never made an effort to remove. 

"Want a good look?" She spread her labia with two fingers. He gave a grin in appreciation, and she laughed. There had never been an average shape that he had yet discovered, but she was typically female, her sex looking more or less like an iris.

She touched a finger to her clit. Her labia enveloped her finger as she massaged it. Ganondorf watched her pleasure herself, the muscles of her index finger working though the rest of her barely moved. She shut her eyes and concentrated all of her attention on that sensitive spot.

"You enjoy yourself well," Ganondorf murmured, smiling. "I see how you like to be touched." He touched her strong thighs, rubbing them up and down. 

"I'm just getting ready for you. I still want you in me." Linke went on until she decided she was sufficiently ready and then let go, putting her hands on his chest. 

Ganondorf pursed his lips. "That was not very long. You may not be ready."

"I'm not very patient. I've been thinking about fucking you for a while now." Linke squatted over him, and took his cock in her hand. She aimed, sat, made a face, and tried again. "Ouch."

Ganondorf traced his hands up her hips. "Slowly."

She ignored him and the touched tip of his cock against her clit. It slid against her wet but unwilling opening. She stopped, took a breath, and let it out slowly, then tried again. His tip squeezed in, and Ganondorf sucked in a breath. If she insisted...

While she forced him in with a puzzled frown on her face, he leaned his head back and groaned. She was warm and wet and tight. He made no effort to thrust into her, letting his hips go slack. 

Linke's jaw worked as she tried to stuff as much of him as possible inside her. "Ow... well, now I know why they call it a prick." She breathed again, tried to relax. His cock slid past the curve inside her and suddenly he was enveloped in her warmth.

Ganondorf let out a loud groan. It had been far too long. In the back of his head he was angry that he had let her go this far without making her truly ready. Linke frowned down at him, unmoving. "It hurts."

"Stop," he breathed, tapping her thigh with his fingers. She slowly slid off of him, growling as she went. He let out a breath as they parted. It was no fun if she was in pain.

"Is it supposed to hurt?" she asked. She lay down by him, curling up in his arm. 

"Nat."

"Well, I did it, anyway. And I said I would." She nodded. That was that. 

He laughed lightly. "You are stubborn. Rest. Next time, I will make you ready."


End file.
